The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted during 2000 under the direction of the inventor, Bill Roe, a citizen of The United States. The seed parent is the unpatented commercial variety Citrus reticulata ‘Lee’, the pollen parent is an unnamed, unpatented proprietary Citrus reticulata. 
This new variety was found in November 2006 in a commercial nursery in Winter Haven, Fla. Plants were first propagated by tissue culture, using embryo culture, in 2006 and subsequently grafted onto rootstocks US-897 and US-942. Development, evaluation, tissue culture and grafting all first took place at the inventor's commercial nursery in Winter Haven, Fla. USA. Subsequent evaluations of the variety have shown the characteristics to be true to type.